50 Shades of Namine
by Namine1234567
Summary: With Roxas back from his long mission, he expresses himself to Namine in many ways that she has been waiting for.


Roxas was about to leave and not come back for a while. With the organization still sedning him out all the time to do missions for them since he was the only one who wielded the keyblade, he missed Namine's company more and more everyday that he was gone without her peresence.  
When he came back to her standing on his giant balcony in his candle lit room, he walked up behind to hold her and kiss her as he took her hand and led her to the comfort of his giant white spreaded sheet bed which was covered  
with the sent of him and the winter air from the doubled doors from his balcony always open for a more open room and also the color or an orange tint from all the candles eveywhere in his beautiful romantic winter room that kept it nice and regardless the doors being open.  
He took Namine there to take comfort her on his bed to keep her warm from being in the snow that she was standing in waiting for him to get back, but she was confused when he sat her down and wrappet a blanket around her showing a faint smile with his eye contact with hers and faces close enough to kiss again,  
but then he walked away as the faint, gentle smile dissapeared from his face. Namine was always titled as belonging to Marluxia who was near the top leaders of the organization. She was his and nobody else's. Roxas being higher ranked then Marluxia ,however, when it came to power, wished do much he could do for Namine at the time  
knowing she didnt love him and as she hated the demanding side of Marluxia which was all the time when he was mostly around Namine. Namine wasn't really his to not only "love" but to love and use as a personal slave for whatever he wanted meaning using her unique gift to control people he wanted or he would hurt her.  
With the organization only wanting what they needed to reach their goals and knowing Marluxia was their key they asked no questions as long as it got done.  
Sora defeated Marluxia however in a battle against him throwing off all plans for the organization having them start from scratch taking more time out of Roxas's life. Namine was free again to love whoever she wanted without Marluxia taking them out of the  
picture or hurting her for the simple answer of no.

As Roxas walked on the other side of his giant beautiful white sheeted bed bed, Namine examined him and pushed the blanket off her shoulders and stood up and walked up behind him.  
" Don't you get it?...I'm finally yours. You can do WHATEVER you like to me...anything."  
Roxas felt guilt kick up inside of him. He had the title from the organization of being a pretty boy and a bad boy. He was the first one of the organization to loose his virginity at only  
15 years old and being 17 now he found himself being more experienced with having shared himself with a girl named Xion who was what he might have thought his first love and had died because of the organization,  
A girl named Olette who had his eye on him out of all her three guy friends and the girl that ran the candy shop who was so fascinated with his looks and overtaking sexy voice. She would do ANYTHING to wrap herself in his arms and she got her wish one night. Roxas was just simply trying to move on from Xion, not take them for granted. None of them had what made him clicked though until he met Namine who caught his attention even more then Xion.  
He did not want to take Namine for granted for she knew all about the encounters somehow but she kept persuading.  
Roxas unexplainable with her outgoing straightforward statement replied to her so swiftly rough, yet gently in a way.  
" How could you even think I would do that to you?... I've hurt people and I'm not about to do that to you by taking you for granted."  
Namine in shock yet still in confusion started at him from behind still.  
" I'm YOURS Roxas. Nobody else's. I've waited so long to be able to say that and yet you reject it. Isn't this what we wanted?!"  
He turned his head to look to his left without turning around completly to reply.  
" You really want me to do that?"  
Namine nodded skeptic about his actions of what he might do next with his dirty bad boy like response.  
He turned around swiftly and made eye contact with her while we walked up to her grabbed her shoulders and gently but yet roughly pinned her to the wall  
and worked his magic. Namine looking down at him with eyes half open that kept closing and reopening from the sensations of his body taking control of hers making her breathless  
and causing little gasps of air every now and then. He kissed her neck roughly and moved down to above the lace of her white dress and kissed her soft skin there as well.  
The experience that Roxas was performing made it hard for Namine to keep up which is exactly what he wanted. He pulled her straps for her skin tight white dress that matched his bed down while kissing her roughly going back and forth  
from her neck to her chest to reveal a white laced strapless bra. He pushed closer to Namine as if it was possible to mend bodies with her and slipped one hand on her shoulder to where she was  
held in place and could not move from between him and the wall and he slided his other hand down her to the lower part of her dress where he pushed it up to find matching laced underwear.  
Roxas still kissing her roughly, Namine's gasping breathe intakes where of one who had just got done running. She was loving Roxas using her and taking COMPLETE control of whatever it was that  
was going on. She tried so hard to keep up but it was just to much for her, so her fingers found and grasped his soft blonde spiked hair that was moving all over her body as she closed her eyes and kept holding on.  
Roxas finally knowing his next move prepared himself and slid his hand into her beautiful laced underwear and slid two fingers inside of her thrusting in her and out repeadedly.  
Namine so shocked with the new touch, yet overly joyed feeling went to be let out by a moan but before she could Roxas moved his lips up from her chest on the side of her neck to make contact with her mouth.  
His tongue slid inside her and he felt the heavy breathing on his face from her heavy breathing small nose that was holding back moans he was causing to give her. She felt so satisfied. He knew what he was doing and she loved it all  
even if Roxas was being rough with her, Namine loved it for some strange reason. As his fingers thrusted inside her one last time he found time throughout that to take off his black organization coat leaving his abbs  
peaking through the orange candle light glow from the room. Namine wanted to touch him in other ways but didnt know how. She was pinned to the wall with him holding her shoulders there.  
Her hands on his shoulders being the only free body parts where feeling so week that they slid down his chest to discover something very new to her. She then gently grabbed it and rubbed it as a natural response.  
Roxas was extremlely shocked. In all his times doing this did the girl do something for him. She loved the feeling of him and not knowing what to do, the lower part of her body naturally rubbed up  
against what she was holding as if telling him " please, now." Namine was still clothed but with only her white laced bra and underwear and roxas even though unzipped still hand his pants on.  
He picked her up from the wall's grisp till so she naturally wrapped her legs around his muscular waste. He then laid her on the bed and sat her up to obey his new commands.  
She sat there out of breathe and he leaded down to insert his tongue into her mouth to make her buisy so she wouldn't feel frightened with the next step.  
He then slipped his hands behind her onto her almost naked back and unbuckled her bra and she let out a slight fright gasp and tightened her grip she still had on his upper muscular arm as he then grabbed her waste to show her its okay  
and gently pushed her back to perform more actions as he climbed on the bed and got on top of her laying half of himself on her and holding thet other half from his waste up by his arms. Namine so self conscious was trying to cover herself the whole time but found some secureness as he placed his naked chest to hers so she would stop holding herself and they would be covered for her comfortness.  
While still kissing her as she obeyed him and his demands of her being loyal and following him, he slid his hand down the side of her body to find her underwear where he slid a finger on the side to start pulling them down her legs till they where completely off. Namine was starting to be frightened but controlled herself for she wanted to please him in everyway and stay loyal and just obey his wishes.  
Tring to hold back her emotions from inside she shivered and noticing, he quickly pressed himself to her and pulled away from kissing her swelled lips while whispering " You're okay...". His words where reasuring to her.  
He then lifted himself up and asked her if she was ready as she covered her exposed upper self since the bottum hald was covered with the white spread that was on his bed in the first place. She started getting lost and coming to reality until he grabbed her chin to make her shy, turned away, blushing, face turn to make contact with his deep blue eyes.  
She then was occupied and he knew it. Laying on top of her naked he pulled her locked hands from her trying to cover her chest and ducked under them so he had wrapped himself in the grasp of her stretched out arms and still locked hands around his neck. still making contact with her mirrored eyes as so. Namine's contact with his eyes where as if he had hypnotized her never to leave them. She was so lost in them she could not leave even if she wanted to. Her mouth was slightly open letting little breaths of air to  
escape from there previous actions and her small fragile chest rose up and down while she stayed hypnotized with his beautiful eyes. He leanded down and kissed her making contact with her tongue as usual and her eyes closed as soon as she felt his touch near her and the scent of him closer to her nose. He then pushed inside her  
making her eyes open swiftly and close squintching with the pain that just inserted her body. She tried to let out moans but it was held back with Roxas's mouth occupying hers. He knew what he was doing. Namine sounded as if someone was covering  
her mouth suprisingly about to take her hostage like in a horror movie with all the moans that where going through her that she could not let out. He pulled out of her tight grasp from the lower part of her and he let her breath by releasing the grasp of his mouth from hers  
as she panted with her eyes closed with pain her hands fell above her head with weakness on the pillow. One thrust in felt like he just destroyed her to her, but in a strange goodway she thought. He then Grasped her weakened hands still above her head pinning her to the pillow for sure and he leaned back down close to her where his head was beside hers breathing down her neck.  
He then thrusted back inside causing her to yelp from over exasperating pain. This was okay for they had the whole castle to themselves because all of the organization members were out  
doing missions so he allowed her to let out the pain. He wanted to make her scream as much as possible and by the end of the night... he wanted to make her moan as a replacement. He repeated the steps of thrusting in and out of Namine's tight body and finally with a grunt escaping from Roxas and one more time of doing so he slid all the way inside her.  
Namine's body had accepted him. They became whole. Namine was overpowered with the feeling of satisfaction. She had him inside her and he kept taking him in with overwhelming enjoyment.  
With moans escaping her mouth, she moaned out Roxas's name and he felt accomplished. He knew that as soon as the girl moaned out his name he had done his job to satisfy their wants.  
When it came from Namine though he felt powered by it do to Namine being strangely stronger then the other girls by doing it much later.  
They where both out of breath before Namine finally collapsed with exhaustion onto Roxas's chest falling asleep in his arms. He had never felt so comfortable. They both laid there as Namine was still naked and Roxas dressed, she played with the zipper to his coat until she fell asleep on her side with him wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep under the bright mooned night as well.


End file.
